


Happy Halloween

by mobile_mom



Series: Modern Daddies [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobile_mom/pseuds/mobile_mom
Summary: That time when Tommy reminisced about buying a very fluffy carpet (which turned out to be great for being on your knees) and Alfie came up with the best Halloween costume ever.“Tommy, my love, trust me, hmm?” Alfie sheepishly blinked at him, while his hands slid down and kneaded Tommy's butt with relish.Gosh, Tommy’s cheeks blushed, he got hard and tried to kiss Alfie again. Which only earned him a slap on the buttock before turned away.“C’mon Thomas, be a good boy.”
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Modern Daddies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869499
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my two oldest friends with whom I share a very important picture each year on Halloween. And thanks to the wonderful [MintJam](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/MintJam/pseuds/MintJam) and others on a loveable Discord chat. By pointing out that this would be a perfect thing for Alfie to do, I was all of a sudden - well finally - pulled back to writing for the Peaky Blinders fandom.  
> I hope you enjoy this little scribble and please remind: as soon as something sounds like decent English [MintJam](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/MintJam/pseuds/MintJam) has been so kind to look over my strange, non-native speakers wording.

Happy Halloween  
  
Seven months. Seven months into this bloody pandemic and it slowly but surely was flaying Tommy’s nerves. Well, actually it was flaying everybody’s nerves, no? Whole London, the UK, all the world seemed to be living on the edge in a literal sense. Everybody was about to go crazy and once you looked closer – and/or over to the US – you might think some already snapped.  
Tommy sighed deeply and only a slight movement in his arm saved him from spiralling down to a general Weltschmerz (world-weariness). He looked lovingly at the little bundle in his arm. The bundle, that wasn’t really that small any longer, but Charlie still loved to be rocked to sleep. And that's exactly what Tommy had done during the last hour, while Alfie got set up in his office to post a Halloween edition of his vlog.  
  
Tommy didn’t mind doing carrying Charlie around, but he had to admit that sometimes he really looked forward to Charlie’s sleeping time. Their son was quite a handful and not being able to enjoy a lot of outside activities or travel didn’t help. While Tommy paced their apartment back and forth with a cute kid on his arms, he longed for some alone time, or at least some quality alone time with Alfie, without having some food spat on them or the faint smell of poo in the air.  
  
Thinking of Alfie instantly made a smile appear on Tommy’s pale, tired looking face. And if merely thinking about the cuddly idiot made him smile, then everything must still be fine.  
  
Tommy lifted Charlie up a bit and made a few tentative steps forward to Alfie’s office. Dreamily he thought back to how Alfie had insisted on this insanely high-pile carpet he just walked at barefoot. His smile widened when he remembered Alfie’s dismay over Tommy’s first encounter with the carpet. 

He had just arrived back home from shooting when he saw the newest addition to their home in the floor. Tommy thought it really looked good and just wanted to tell Alfie that it had indeed been a good choice. But when he rushed over to the kitchen where he had heard some rummaging, Alfie had thrown a pretty angry “Oi!” at him.  
Tommy had stopped dead in his tracks, raising an eyebrow: “Oi? Well, welcome back to you too, Alfie.”

“Babe” and Alfie hurriedly put the sesame away that he'd been about to throw over the Challah. Taking a few fast steps, he stood in front of Tommy then, his strong hands immediately cupping Tommy’s delicate, sulking face.  
The intense stare of his husband’s eyes heated up Tommy's face, his whole body.  
  
“Tommy my love, welcome back.” And a soft kiss was planted on Tommy’s forehead. Hmm, that felt like home.  
Tommy wanted more, and tried to move his head forward to Alfie’s tempting lips. But he was held back by Alfie’s grip.  


“Thomas, living is all about sensuality.” Oaky, Tommy had thought, this is going in the right direction.  
“Now get your shoes and socks off.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Tommy, my love, trust me, hmm?” Alfie sheepishly blinked at him, while his hands slid down and kneaded Tommy's butt with relish.  
Gosh, Tommy’s cheeks blushed, he got hard and tried to kiss Alfie again. Which only earned him a slap on the buttock before turned away.  
  
“C’mon Thomas, be a good boy.”  
  
“Fuck, Alfie don’t be such a tease. I don’t know what it is with this carpet any…” and he had stopped mid-sentence when his bare feet had touched the fluffy fibres.  
  
“S’ good, right?” Alfie grinned and – thank god – had closed the distance between them again.  
  
Tommy couldn’t help but grin and was even more happier when ringed fingers grabbed his neck and Alfie’s demanding tongue entered his willing mouth. He pressed Tommy against the nearest wall, grinding their cocks together, showing Tommy in the best way possible how much he had missed him.  
  
“How was work?” Alfie mumbled between some heavy fumbling.  
  
“You…ah, you seriously want to know, now? Ah, shit…Alfie.” And Tommy’s head had hit the wall while he coveted his neck covetously and was pampered with possessive bites.  
  
“What I want, Tommy” and Alfie had grabbed him by his belt and dragged him away from the wall “is for you to be a bit more open-minded to the pleasures of life. And let me tell you, mate, life is all about giving and taking. And since your irresistible husband was brilliant enough to insist on this fine carpeting you should show some gratitude, yeah?” and with this Tommy was pushed down onto his knees.  
  
“Show me, how much you’ve missed me, Tommy.”  
  
And Tommy had missed Alfie immensely. So much, that his fingers trembled while fumbling with Alfie’s trousers, so much that he feared to come untouched, by the sheer expectation of what was going to happen.  
  
“Aaah!” now it was Alfie’s time to moan since Tommy had always been excellent at giving head. And Alfie had always been excellent of not holding back. His voice echoed through the whole apartment, when Tommy eagerly sucked him off, absent-mindedly realizing that the carpet supported his knees just perfectly. What a selfless purchase…  
  
Tommy couldn’t any longer resist, he just had to touch his own erection, or he would implode.  
  
But Alfie pulled Tommy's head back sharply by his hair for a brief moment and hissed lustfully: “Don’t you dare come on the new carpet, Tommy boy!”  
  
Tommy winced, his heart pounding loud in his ears, a slight burn from his hair being torn, his dick pulsating….  
  


“But did you know my lovelies, that it was originally celebrated on 13th May, and that it was Pope Gregory who had the date of the All Hallows’ feast moved to 1st November sometime in the 8th century?”  
  
What? Tommy shook his head. It took him a second to realize that he had obviously been daydreaming. And to his deep embarrassment had done so with Charlie still in his arms. What a no-go, Tommy thought, a bit disappointed with himself. He decided to blame the crazy circumstances for it and get Charlie to bed.  
  
Passing by Alfie’s office he heard the latter’s further explanation of the Halloween tradition: “…evening of Samhain therefore became known as All-hallows-even…”  
  
Alfie’s warm and excited voice faded out when Tommy reached Charlie’s room and carefully put him to bed. He realized how memories of carved turnips in the windowsills appeared in the back of his mind and he felt a bit nostalgic. Tommy decided he’d write an email to Ada and went back to the living room after tucking Charlie in. Their sweet little angel.  
  
The mail turned out longer than expected and when Tommy was finished, he was surprised that he couldn't hear Alfie anymore.  
He was relieved, thinking that could only mean Alfie had finished work. Getting up, Tommy pressed his fingers over the bridge of his nose when he realised that thinking about Alfie and some undisturbed time with him, had already aroused him again. Geez, why was he so horny these days? And having to walk over said carpet to get to their bedroom really didn’t help at all. God, he really hoped Alfie could help him relax.  
  
After a short visit to their en-suite bath Tommy stepped into the dark bedroom. He wondered how Alfie could already be asleep since he hadn’t been writing that long. Well, he got into his side of the bed and felt a bit disappointed as he looked over to Alfie’s side. Some kind of a heavy breathing was coming from there, but it wasn’t the relaxed sleepy kind…  
  
And just as Tommy wanted to reach for the bed side lamp, Alfie turned on his one, pushed his duvet away and smiled “Happy Halloween, Tommy!”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Funnily enough Halloween seems to always be a nice inspiration for me. If you liked this, you may also want to check out some more Halloween adult fluff: [The Heffamick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455995)
> 
> The ghost picture has been floating the internet for a while. If you know who it belongs to, please let me know and I will be more than happy to give credit to it.


End file.
